coleção
by nutsgirl
Summary: após a luta com os recém-nascidos,só uma pessoa pode acalmar,Jasper,e é claro que é Alice


Coleção

By:Grazy Hale

(Por Jasper Hale)

Eu abri a porta de casa com certa brutalidade,quase a arrancando do lugar,fazendo a casa tremer.

-Tenha calma Jasper-a voz de Esme atrás de mim soava calma como sempre mas eu a ter calma com aquele desconforto em meu braço?maldito vampirinho que me mordera na última batalha.e que batalha,a coisa foi feia mas saímos vitoriosos.

Subi as escadas depressa enquanto esfregava meu braço,eu tinha esquecido como é agoniante o veneno de vampiro,coça muito,fazia mesmo muito tempo que não enfrentava nada que esconder a agonia durante a conversa chata com os Volturi mas agora,coçava demais.

Entrei no quarto,dessa vez tratei a porta com mais respeito e me joguei direto no chão estendendo meu braço,quem sabe se eu não mexesse a porcaria da coceira passava,mas eu sabia que não ia passar melhor do que ninguém,voltei a esfregá-lo.

Eu ouvi os passos de Alice se aproximando,ela abriu a porta devagarinho,sorrindo

-Jasper?-ela se sentou ao lado do meu corpo estendido no chão,ainda sorrindo para mim.Não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso,pois Alice me fazia sorrir disse:

-Eu te avisei Jasper,não precisava ficar me monitorando,eu sei me cuidar.

Ah claro,ela já sabia de minha agonia,como sempre não conseguia esconder nada dela,Ela continuou a bronca

-Você pode ser um vampirão rápido e experiente mas não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Eu olhei para ela ainda deitado e disse apontando meu braço para ela:

-Bom pelo menos não é você que está com essa mim é só mais uma em minha coleção.

Alice cruzou os braços e fez um carinha de bebê

-Assim eu fico me sentindo uma criancinha imatura,que não sabe se cuidar.

Eu sorri.e me levantei para poder encará-la.nós dois sentados um de frente pro outro nos encaramos por alguns sorria sem conseguir tirar os olhos de minha pequena Alice

-Alice...-eu sussurrei-você é tão pequena,tão magrinha,tão meiga...

Ela abriu a boca pra falar mas eu a interrompi levantando minha mão

-Eu sei que você não é tão frágil quanto parece,mas mesmo assim,me preocupo com você

Ela entortou a cabeça para o lado

-Obrigada pela preocupação.

Eu continuei a dizer:

-Por isso,não me importo com esse mal estar porque sei que isso foi por você.

Alice puxou de leve o meu braço e começou a alisar a minha nova marca

-Eu gosto da sua coleção de cicatrizes,até tenho minhas favoritas...

Ela percorreu os seus dedinhos alisando outras de minhas cicatrizes,suas favoritas e terminou por alisar uma que tinha em meu pescoço,aquela ela sempre me arrepiei

Alice começou a beijar a minha nova cicatriz

-Acho que esta vai entrar para lista de favoritas

Eu a segurei pelos braços e a puxei bruscamente para cima de mim,ela se sentou em meu colo,o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto de fada,minha a mão pelos seus cabelos espetados e a aproximei de sua boca,um beijo ardente e envolveu seus braços nas minhas costas aprofundando o nosso lábios percorreram todo o seu pescoç a rir

-O que foi Jasper?

-Seus beijos...estão fazendo efeito,como se fosse o meu remédio-realmente o mal estar do meu braço estava passando

-Então não pare-ela sussurrou

Voltei a beijar sua boca passeando a minha língua na dela,mordi de leve seu lábio inferior e desci o beijo para o seu gemeu.

De repente Alice segurou minha cabeça e a segurou par que eu a encarasse,ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Amanhã começo os preparativos para o casamento da Bella!!!

Eu sacudi minha cabeça com a cara de indignado

-Por que você ta falando disso logo agora,Alice?

Ela deu de ombros

-Desculpe estou muito empolgada!

Eu postei minha cabeça em seu obro e sussurrei

-Vamos Alice,faça a minha agonia passar de vez,da melhor maneira que souber.

-È claro-ela respondeu um tom desafiador em sua voz

Alice se levantou bem rápido e me puxou para cima da cama para fazer o meu mal estar passar

FIM

Essa foi minha primeira fic,se não escrevesse ia ficar louca,tinha tantas idéias legais, se gostarem dessa prometo escrever outra com o Emmett e a Rosalie e o Carlisle e a Esme.só não com o Edward e a Bella pq eles já tem fics demais e o livro já é com a históri deles então chega né?eu tbm ñ gosto da Bella pra escrever uma fic com ela,pois ela não merece o espero que tenham gostado


End file.
